I Choose Her
by Luna Dragneel
Summary: When you have to choose, who would you choose; lover or sister? / It's wrong when you say that you don't have anyone on your side, because family is always there for you / May contains a little bit of Jellal/Erza and a little bit of humor.


I Choose Her

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

Summary : _When you have to choose, who would you choose; lover or sister? / It's wrong when you say that you don't have anyone on your side, because family is always there for you / May contains a little bit of Jellal/Erza._

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typos, etc.

* * *

**Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Saya gak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kok, suer deh ^^v**

**Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy my story^^  
**

* * *

Mentari pagi menyongsong di ufuk timur, menggantikan sang rembulan untuk bertengger diangkasa bersama para awan. Hangatnya selimut kini telah tergantikan oleh hangatnya mentari pagi. Para manusia harus mulai bersiap-siap untuk kembali kepada aktivitas rutinnya yang membosankan. Jalanan yang tadinya kosong melompong pun kini telah dipenuhi oleh para pejalan kaki.

Tap… tap… tap…

"Hey, lihat itu Jellal-_senpai_…"

"Tampannya…"

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Muda, tampan, tinggi, dan bertubuh atletis. Sebuah kombinasi yang sempurna atau mungkin sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan sebagai idola bagi kaum hawa. Masa lalunya sebagai bocah berandalan telah tertutupi oleh pesona dan kharisma-nya.

_JELLAL'S POV_

"_Onii-chan_… kenapa kita tidak naik bus?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Berjalan kaki itu baik untuk kesehatan. Jadi, tidak apa-apa bukan, bila kita sesekali berjalan kaki?" kulemparkan sebuah senyuman hangat kepadanya, berharap dia akan membalas senyumanku dengan senyum manisnya. Sayangnya, bukan senyuman yang kudapat, melainkan raut wajah cemasnya.

"Tapi, kalau _onii-chan_ terlambat bagaimana? Nanti onii-chan akan dihukum."

"Tenang saja. Lagipula, tidak apa-apa kok kalau _onii-chan_ dihukum. Yang terpenting adalah Wendy sampai disekolah dengan selamat," Yup, gadis kecil ini bernama Wendy Marvell. Dia adalah adikku satu-satunya. Perbedaan usia kami memang sangat jauh. Aku sudah berusia 17 tahun, sedangkan dia baru berusia 7 tahun. Oh, yah, perkenalkan… Namaku Jellal Fernandez, seorang bocah berandalan yang kini sudah bertobat. Ok, jangan perdulikan bagaimana masa laluku. _Nobody's perfect, right?_

* * *

Srek…

"_Ohayou_ _minna_… _Ohayou_ Erza…" ucapku dengan santainya. Ok, kalimat terakhir sukses membuat seisi kelas _shock. Keep staying cool._ Itu yang kulakukan sembari berjalan menuju kursi tempatku biasa menuntut ilmu.

"Ah, _ohayou_ Jellal…" balasnya yang membuat seisi kelasku menjadi lebih _shock_. "Jadi, bagi yang berminat silahkan menghubungi OSIS. Sekian pengumuman dari kami, terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan maaf mengganggu," setelah dia pergi meninggalkan kelasku, anak-anak mulai mengerubutiku seakan sedang ada _sale _besar-besaran.

"_Sugoi_… Baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang yang berani memotong perkataan Erza dengan perkataan yang sangat tidak penting," ucap Sho dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Betul! Apa kau tahu Natsu Dragneel? Dia memotong perkataan Erza dan Erza langsung melemparkan paku payung kepadanya. _Man_, kau sangat beruntung!" timpal Wally. Aku hanya membalas pujian mereka dengan senyuman kecil.

Ketua OSIS yang cantik tapi galak itu bernama Erza Scarlet. Dia adalah teman baikku sedari kecil yang kini telah beranjak menjadi ratu hatiku. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau aku menyukai Erza. Tidak satupun sampai detik ini. Pengecualian, karena kalian juga sudah tahu, jadi kuharap kalian bisa tutup mulut. _Shht_…

"Hey, menurutmu… mungkin tidak sih kalau Erza menyukaimu?" jika kalian menanyakan soal ini kepadaku, maka selamat… kalian mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat wajah gantengku ini bertransformasi menjadi wajah bodohnya Natsu.

"A-apa? Erza s-suka p-padaku? Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin…" sanggahku sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, aku bertaruh jika sekarang wajahku sudah semerah buah semangka. Yup, selama ini ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu melintas dibenakku. Apa Erza juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku? Memang jawabannya masih ambigu, tapi aku sangat berharap jika jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

* * *

_NORMAL POV_

Bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda waktu istirahat. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, para siswa yang sedari tadi sudah kelaparan segera pergi menuju kantin untuk memberi makan cacing-cacing di perut mereka.

"Hey, _minna_ ayo kesini! Ada keajaiban dunia yang baru!" ucap Natsu yang setengah berbisik.

"Keajaiban apa? Kau mendapat nilai seratus untuk pelajaran Fisika, Kimia, dan Matematika?" sahut Laxus yang dengan segera mengundang gelak tawa dari siswa yang lain.

"_KUSO_! Bukan itu, _baka_! Barusan aku mendengar kalau Jellal memotong pengumuman Erza tadi pagi…" kemudian Natsu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Dan sialnya… KENAPA JELLAL TIDAK DILEMPARI PAKU PAYUNG!? DASAR MONSTER PILIH KASIH!"

Duagh…

"Siapa yang kau maksud monster, hah!?" bisa ditebak, pelakunya adalah Erza. Siswa yang lain pun langsung berpura-pura sibuk sebelum mereka ikut menjadi korban amukan Erza. Sementara Natsu menderita, Lucy dan Cana malah sibuk bergossip.

"Menurutmu, mungkin tidak kalau Erza menyukai Jellal?" bisik Lucy.

"Kartuku mengatakan iya…" jawab Cana sembari menunjukkan sebuah kartu, "Memang kau suka tidak dengan Jellal?" tanyanya pada Erza yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Lucy. Lucy langsung membeku seketika. Yang ada dibenak Lucy sekarang ini hanyalah apakah dirinya akan berakhir tragis seperti Natsu? Yah, kita doakan saja agar tidak se-tragis Natsu.

"A-apa maksudmu? Etto… a-aku se-sebenarnya menyukai…" _blush_… warna merah kini menghiasi wajah cantik sang ketua OSIS.

"Jangan katakan kau menyukaiku. Aku tahu kalau aku memiliki banyak _fans_," sahut Gray yang kemudian disambut dengan piring terbang oleh Erza.

"Aku hanya menyukai _cheese-cake_! Jadi, jangan tanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu!" ucap Erza sambil mengguncang-guncangkan atau lebih tepatnya mencekik leher Gray. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang pria yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari kejauhan.

"_Hnn… I see_," sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung tipis. Tanpa perlu mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu, si pria misterius ini langsung pergi melenggang ke kelasnya.

* * *

_WENDY'S POV_

"Wendy-_chan_, _onii-chan_-mu itu sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Seperti apa sih, tipe wanita idaman _onii-chan_-mu?"

"Tolong beritahu kami nomor _handphone_-nya."

"Tolong sampaikan surat cinta kami kepadanya."

Aku sudah sangat sering mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Tidak hanya satu atau dua kali, tapi berkali-kali. Hampir setiap hari dan setiap saat, kakak-kakak kelasku datang berbondong-bondong hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Bosan, lelah, dan muak. Rasanya, aku ingin sekali memplester satu per satu mulut mereka. Sayangnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah…

"Hehehehe… Jellal-_nii_ belum punya pacar kok. _Etto_… aku tidak tahu nomor _handphone_-nya. Iya, nanti kusampaikan," senyum manis sembari menggaruk-garuk pelan kepalaku. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku meruntukki sifatku yang pemalu dan tidak berani ini. Sifatku sangat berbeda dengan Jellal-_nii_. Jellal-_nii_ berjiwa pemberani, tidak seperti aku yang baru dibentak sedikit saja langsung menangis. Cengeng adalah sebutan yang paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikanku.

Ok, daripada membicarakan kejelekankku yang tidak akan ada habisnya, lebih baik sekarang kita membicarakan Jellal-_nii_-ku tersayang. Aku dan Jellal-_nii_ bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda, tapi karena Jellal-nii suka mengantar-jemputku, jadi… yah begitulah. Kalian tahu kan? Oh, yah… dua tahun yang lalu, Jellal-_nii_ berandalan loh. Aku saja sampai takut kepadanya. Tapi, untungnya sekarang dia sudah bertobat.

Jellal-_nii_ sendiri belum mempunyai pacar. Aku sendiri penasaran, kenapa Jellal-_nii_ yang katanya –dan kuakui juga kalau dia itu- ganteng dan keren, tapi belum memiliki pacar sampai saat ini? Bukankah banyak wanita cantik yang mengejar-ngejarnya? Jangan-jangan Jellal-_nii_ ada kelainan lagi~ _Nooooo_… bagaimana ini? Aku sungguh tidak rela kalau ternyata kakakku tersayang itu maho. _Think positive, think positive_… Ah, mungkin saja Jellal-_nii_ ingin fokus untuk belajar, jadi dia tidak ingin pacaran dulu.

* * *

_JELLAL'S POV_

Waktu tujuh jam berada di sekolah terasa berlalu dengan cepat. Mulai dari masuk, istirahat, hingga akhirnya pulang. Ya, pulang. Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah aku langsung menjemput Wendy ke sekolahnya. Selama perjalanan pulang, Wendy terus bercerita mengenai sekolahnya. Jika ditengok, adikku yang satu ini terlihat sangat bahagia karena baru saja mendapat nilai sempurna untuk mata pelajaran Matematika. Sebagai kakak yang baik, aku memujinya, "Adik Jellal-_nii_ memang paling pintar! Pertahankan nilaimu, yah! Nanti _onii-chan_ akan membelikanku es krim, ok?" kulemparkan sebuah senyuman lebar sambil mengacungkan dua jempol. _Finally, I get it_. Ya, aku mendapat sebuah kado berupa senyum manisnya. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka ketika melihat adik kecilku ini tersenyum.

Setelah berhenti sebentar untuk membeli es krim, kami segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Kembali kugandeng kelima jari mungilnya dengan sesekali kami ayunkan tangan kami. Sembari menjilati es krimnya, adik mungilku ini kembali sibuk bercerita. Bukannya mendengarkan, pikiranku malah sedang asyik berada di awang-awang. Percakapan di kantin terlintas dibenakku.

"Bagaimana kalau _onii-chan_-mu ini berpacaran?" sebuah pertanyaan konyol nan iseng tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulutku.

"Eeeh? Berpacaran dengan siapa?" dengan serempak, kami memberhentikan langkah kami.

"Memang Wendy ingin Jellal-_nii_ berpacaran dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan wanita baik yang menyayangi Jellal-_nii_. Memang Jellal-_nii_ ingin berpacaran dengan siapa, sih? Ayo, beritahu aku!"

"Hoh… Kalau begitu, menurutmu Erza-_nee_ itu bagaimana?" tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, aku malah kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Erza-_nee_ itu sangat hebat dan keren. Dia juga cantik dan baik hati, walau dia menjadi sangat menyeramkan saat marah. Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa _onii-chan_ akan berpacaran dengan Erza-_nee_?" wajah imutnya terlihat sangat terkejut. Jemariku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kini dihempaskan begitu saja. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Ehm… Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau tidak juga kenapa?" kujongkokkan tubuhku agar menyamai tinggi adik kecilku ini.

"Hnn… Kalau iya, berarti bagus dong. Soalnya aku tidak akan dikejar-kejar lagi oleh kakak kelasku. Lagipula, Erza-_nee_ baik sama Jellal-_nii_. Kalian berdua sangat cocok," wajahnya sumringah, namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengerucut "Tapi, kalau tidak… berarti aku masih harus dikejar-kejar oleh kakak kelasku," lanjutnya lesu. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan polosnya itu. Kuusap pelan kepalanya.

"Kalau misalnya aku berpacaran dengan Erza-_nee_, kemungkinan aku akan lebih sering bersama dengannya, dan mungkin juga aku tidak akan mengantar-jemputmu lagi. Apa kamu siap untuk jarang bertemu denganku? Lalu, apa kau berani pulang sendiri?"

"Huh... _onii-chan_ terlalu meremehkanku! Aku berani kok pulang sendiri, lagipula kan aku bisa pulang bersama teman-temanku," kali ini ekspresinya terlihat sangat yakin. Suaranya terdengar sangat mantap. Mari kira lihat bagaimana ekspresinya untuk beberapa detik ke depan.

"Bukannya teman-temanmu tidak ada yang rumahnya searah dengan kita? Kalau ada apa-apa, bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa langsung datang loh~"

"Hnn… aku bisa teriak minta tolong. Pasti orang yang lewat akan menolongku," wajahnya mulai terlihat ragu-ragu. Nada suaranya merendah. Ok, mari kita lihat bagaimana selanjutnya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang dengar? Kalau kau diculik oleh orang jahat bagaimana? Apa kau tidak takut? Lalu, kalau penculikmu itu menyiksamu bagaimana? Apa kau mengizinkanku untuk berpacaran?"

"Ah, tidak! _Onii-chan_ jangan berpacaran dulu, yah! Kalau aku diculik, terus disiksa-siksa… terus aku mati bagaimana? Tidak, aku saja belum menikah, masa aku harus mati?" kalimat terakhir membuatku –yah, istilah gaulnya- cengo. _But bingo_, wajahnya kini berubah menjadi ketakutan.

Akhirnya, aku belum mendapat izin berpacaran dari adikku tercinta. Selain karena belum mendapat izin, sepertinya 'dia' –_you know who_- juga belum siap berpacaran.

**FLASHBACK**

Selepas pulang sekolah, hal yang pertama kupikirkan adalah menemui Erza. Tadi siang, setelah membulatkan tekad, aku mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat.

"_Urgent_! Temui aku di halaman belakang selepas pulang sekolah!"

Dilihat dari isi _SMS_-ku saja terlihat tidak romantis, jadi jangan bayangkan akan ada hal romantis seperti di film-film. _Sorry, I am not a romantic guy_.

Sepertinya yang telah kuduga, dia sampai lebih dulu dengan muka yang memerah seperti apel. Dia terus mondar-mandir sembari mengomat-amitkan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia tahu.

"Aku langsung _to the point_ saja. Apa kau suka denganku? Kalau iya, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku? Kalau tidak, ya sudah," _this is it, _cara jitu menembak wanita ala Jellal Fernandez. _Simple and silly._

"APA? _E-etto_… i-iya, a-aku suka… AKU SUKA _CHEESECAKE_!" tiba-tiba dia pergi berlari meninggalkanku.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nyesek? Lumayan. _But, say no for_ 'galau'. Kalau jodoh tidak akan lari kemana, bukan? _At least_, aku masih punya seseorang yang selalu bisa mengganti kekosongan dihati kecilku dengan kegembiraan-kegembiraan kecilnya. _Yup, that's right. I still have my lovely little sister, Wendy. It's wrong when you say that you don't have anyone on your side, because family is always there for you._

~OWARI~  


* * *

__Author's note:

Hello² minna-san ٩(•̮̮̃-̃)۶ I'm back ≧ω≦ Bagi yang belum kenal, panggil saya Luna. Awalnya, saya pilih Mystogan untuk jadi kakaknya Wendy. Karena dalam alur ceritanya dia suka sama Erza, jadi saya mikir "Kayaknya lebih cocok Jellal deh~" dan saya gak tega bikin Mystogan jadi anak berandal sih ≧ω≦ Tapi, sepertinya family-an gak dapet yah? (⌣́_⌣̀") Seperti kata pepatah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Jadi harap maklum kalau saya ada salah² kata m(_ _)m

Mind to RnR m(_ _)m


End file.
